


瞳中 高访x沈浩然

by Kannareiya



Category: S.C.I.谜案集 | S.C.I. Mystery (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 03:18:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17337593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kannareiya/pseuds/Kannareiya
Summary: 我又来帮先生停车啦！先生最高！！





	瞳中 高访x沈浩然

瞳中  
沈浩然第一次遇见高访是五个月前，在自己成年前一夜的酒吧聚会上。  
开始和他交往是两个月前，经历了三个月整的软磨硬泡，幼稚的，和假装成年人那种幼稚的招数都用上了，那位高岭之花才不情不愿的点头。  
必杀技却是那句俗套而狗血的‘你得对我负责’。  
是的，他们虽然才正式交往两个月，但第一次却发生在早早的五个月前，那个高访和沈浩然都被灌醉的酒吧之夜里。  
那天高访应付了难搞的合作伙伴在厕所里刚吐了一波，沈浩然和狐朋狗友干啤酒干到膀胱炸裂。俩人解决完各自的情况后在洗手池的白色灯光下看对了眼，沈浩然朝着高访甜甜一笑，后者就酒精上头把人带去开了房。  
沈浩然其实比起那个穿西装的漂亮小哥哥要清醒一些，看着时间还没到十一点，心里大声欢呼着要是动作快点还能在十八岁前摆脱处男之身，简直完美！  
那天晚上是挺完美的，酥酥麻麻，黏黏糊糊的。沈浩然年纪小什么都不会，还怕这位漂亮小哥哥喝多了得自己一边百度一边上。幸好小哥哥洗了个澡清醒了点，抓着他的腿伺候得十分到位。  
就是身上牙印多了点，第二天起来晕乎乎的，也不记得细节。  
沈浩然将这个归结于宿醉。  
之后沈浩然念念不忘，蹲了一周终于逮住了上次那个漂亮小哥哥，大着嗓门儿求人家和自己处对象。  
这个过程，因为对方知道他还是个高中生后变得艰难无比。  
沈浩然发誓，这位大他十几岁的高访叔叔，荣登他此生最难追到之人榜首，没有之一。  
那时候沈浩然还以为，此生最艰难的事情已经解决了。  
但现实告诉他，生活就是不停地坎坎坷坷坷坷柯柯……  
他的漂亮叔叔……做爱的时候不愿意看他。

高访对他很温柔，予取予求，简直算得上模范男友。年长者在感情上对付他游刃有余，亲吻，抚摸，拥抱；约会，电影，胡闹。他之前从来没想过，和一个年长他很多的人交往，是一件这么舒适而刺激的事情。  
叔叔会带他在车里做爱，完全安全的地点，却是让人提着心的环境。沈浩然躺在逼仄的后座上，哼都不敢哼一声。但他总会在深夜想起那一次的经过，舔着嘴唇问叔叔下次是什么时候。  
但即使那么狭窄的环境里，高访也俯下身，把他抱得紧紧的，没有看他的眼睛。  
沈浩然想了很多，什么不爱他，自己只是长得像他以前爱过的人，或者……这只是叔叔的习惯。  
可年少人的爱情，就是将一腔热情全塞进喜欢的那个人怀里，也同样对方能这样爱着自己，不想要一丝一毫的间隙。  
沈浩然不得不承认，自己爱着别人的方式，就是这样的。

高访今天下班挺早的，晚饭还没吃，回来后如往常般丢了公文包就瘫坐在沙发上。沈浩然不用他喊就一蹦三跳的窜到他身上，分开腿坐在他身上，做他最近爱上的一件事——给他松领带。  
“叔叔今天回来的好早~”沈浩然把领带解开攥在手里，并不打算起来。  
“因为想你了，”漂亮叔叔每次说这样的话都不脸红，仿佛呼吸喝水一般的寻常，“挪开，给你做饭吃。”  
沈浩然咧着嘴笑着摇头，满脸要做坏事的模样。  
“不饿啊，”高访兜住他的屁股，让小孩往自己身上倒。  
“饿啊，”沈浩然撑住高访的肩膀，并不想被抱住的样子，反而拿手里的领带蒙住了自己的眼睛，“叔叔饿吗？然然准备好了~”  
高访勾着嘴角笑了笑，立刻明白了小孩口中的饿是什么意思。他拿下自己的眼镜，随意的丢在茶几上，发出清脆的金属和玻璃磕碰的声音。然后灼热的唇舌落在了沈浩然的右边肩膀上，隔着薄薄的一层衬衣，痒得小孩缩了缩脖子。  
“然然在哪里学来的？”高访的吻慢慢从肩膀到脖子，吮了好一会儿才转移到唇上。  
“唔嗯……不用学，我很会的好么？”沈浩然被细密的吻亲得说不清楚话，偏着脑袋不知道是在躲，还是在追逐叔叔的双唇。  
“然然很会？”高访重重咬了一口对方的耳朵，牙印都泛着白，过了一会儿后变得红彤彤的，摸起来都烫烫的。  
沈浩然舔了舔自己的下唇，讨好的将脑袋靠在高访身上，“因为是叔叔，所以什么都敢做。”  
高访从喉咙里发出一声‘哼’，音调是满意和欢欣的，“把衬衣解开。”  
沈浩然乖乖坐直身子，从下至上的一颗一颗解开了校服的衬衣扣子，露出自己精瘦结实的身体。才十八岁刚过的少年人身子骨还纤细的很，不过因为沈浩然是个爱打球打架的孩子，身上比同年的细麻杆同学还多了一层浅浅的肌肉。  
高访将手掌附在他的腰侧，年轻人的热量仿佛一颗小恒星似的，带着生机勃勃的生命力肆无忌惮的散发着。  
“准备好了的？”  
沈浩然咬着嘴唇点头，想要邀功，但确实太羞耻了，说不出口。  
“真乖。”  
高访亲了亲他胸前的红点，一只手从腰侧网上摸到另一边胸膛，稍稍用力的按压，揉弄。  
“嗯……嗯……”沈浩然声音听起来有些困扰，但身体不自觉的去蹭他的手，“别揉了，又揉不大。”  
“那不一定，我觉得有效果。”  
“才不是！那是我自己练出来的！”沈浩然拍了拍自己的胸脯。  
“练来干嘛？”高访的呼吸喷在沈浩然耳边，热热的气流扰得小孩痒痒的。  
沈浩然支支吾吾的，半天才小声回答，“用来讨好叔叔的。”  
小孩的耳边又传来年长者的一声轻笑，随即耳朵就被含进了湿滑的口中。红红的耳廓被舔得发亮，沈浩然感觉到叔叔的双手正在解他的裤子，他立马配合的抬起腿，让他的恋人把自己扒得只剩一件衬衣挂在肩膀上。  
微凉的手指探进早就扩张好的后穴里，小孩虽然不会做饭，但很会把自己准备得像个献祭给恶魔的小祭品，干净而易于下口。  
年长者发出满意的哼声，几声金属扣的声音后，沈浩然被按在了一个高热的物体上。他都可以想象出他现在几乎光裸着，做在衣冠整洁的高访身上，体内含着他的性器，眼睛上蒙着他的领带。  
“啊……啊啊……”突然被填满的不适让沈浩然攥紧了高访的西装，捏出了好几个褶皱，不过高访没在意那些。  
“疼了？”  
“没……没有，”沈浩然弓起身子将下巴压在高访的肩膀上适应着，“好涨啊，叔叔……你是不是……又……大了？”  
高访被他的胡言乱语逗笑了，“叔叔不可能再长大了，是年轻人恢复能力太好了，我才两天没对你做什么了，你就又紧了。”  
高访一边掐着沈浩然的腰上下抽插起来，一边在他耳边说着和他那张禁欲的脸完全不搭的荤话。  
沈浩然脸腾的就红透了，但一会儿又笑开来说，“叔叔……喜欢吧。”  
“喜欢啊，”高访回答。  
沈浩然双臂环着高访的脖子，虽然蒙着眼睛，但他能感觉到叔叔的视线在他身上，这让他浑身发麻。  
“唔嗯……太快了，”沈浩然被情欲的热度烧得痒痒的，虽然喊着太快了，但身体还是不由自主的跟着上下起伏，他太喜欢和叔叔做爱了，即使有点承受不住，也不愿意停下来。  
高访将他抱紧，动作加快，“先伺候好你这个，马上给你做饭伺候好你的肚子。”  
沈浩然知道叔叔想速战速决，连忙撑起身体，一只手用力的按住高访的肩膀，另一只手一把扯下了蒙在眼睛上的领带。  
眼前的高访显然是愣住了，一双金色的眼睛里映着沈浩然惊讶的脸，比平时要长出两倍的犬齿快速的收了回去，要不是叔叔眼底的金色还未散去，沈浩然都以为刚刚看见的是幻觉。  
“叔叔……你……”沈浩然伸出手指探进高访的嘴里，去摸他看起来很可爱的小虎牙。叔叔笑的时候就会露出这两颗小尖牙，他在亲吻的时候试图去舔，但叔叔一直都避开了。而现在，他的手指摸到了那个尖尖的牙，想再去摸牙龈连接的地方有什么不同。  
年长的恋人没让他继续下去，伸手去拉他的手指，沈浩然躲避的一挑手，指尖竟然被扎破了。高访眼底刚刚散尽的金色又弥漫了上来，将他的瞳仁充斥成人类不可能有的灿金。  
“别玩了……”高访皱着眉头。  
年轻人倔强的很，胆子也大，翻转手腕将血抹在恋人的嘴唇上，“别浪费了，吃掉啊。”  
高访伸出舌尖将血迹舔走，又含住了手指，像在品味上等的红酒那般细细咂着。  
沈浩然想到一开始和叔叔一夜情的时候，第二天就是昏昏沉沉，身上满是牙印。  
原来，自己是好吃的，各种意义上……  
高访不再掩饰自己不是人类的身份，轻松抱起沈浩然按进沙发里，锋利的尖牙抽长抵住了下唇，看了眼躺在身下的沈浩然，他居然一点都不害怕，只是紧盯着恋人的一举一动，像一只好奇的小狗。  
这不是吓傻了，就是缺心眼。  
高访俯下身，跪在他腿间，一只手扶着沈浩然的大腿，一口咬在了腿根的血管上。  
“啊！”沈浩然惊得一缩，但完全挣脱不了恋人的钳制，这是他以前从未体验过的，他一直以为高访是个他用力一推就会甩出去几米远的办公室弱鸡。  
尖锐的犬齿深深插在他腿根处，又麻又痒，沈浩然抓着高访的头发，眼角都沁出了雾气。  
“叔叔，叔叔，别动了，好疼。”  
吞咽的声音在寂静的客厅里越来越清晰，高访舔了舔伤口，嘴唇和下巴上还有鲜红的血迹，这个吃相，不知道在吸血鬼里能不能算优雅。  
“很疼吗？”高访看起来有点疑惑，还从来没有猎物在他进食的时候感觉到疼过。  
沈浩然将高访的衣领拉到身前，食指勾过对方下巴上那些快滴下来的血，又喂进了恋人口中，“其实不疼，但你咬的位置……让人特别想……和你做爱……”  
高访低头看了一眼小孩还翘着的下身，眯着眼睛笑了。修长笔直的双腿环到了他腰上，小恋人不顾他还弥漫着血腥味的嘴就亲了上来。  
吃饱了的高访回应着亲吻，一下一下，越来越快的将对方送入了快感的天堂里。  
沈浩然爽得双眼对不上焦，嘴唇和下巴也都沾满了自己的血。高访伸着舌头一点点的舔舐着，像是一只给小狗洗脸的大猫。  
沈浩然迷迷糊糊的看着对方金色的眼眸，那里面满满的都是自己。  
END.  
彩蛋  
“那……叔叔，你是不是年龄很大了？几千岁那种？”吃着高访做的晚饭，沈浩然憋不住好奇问道。  
高访白了他一眼，“我就是你知道的岁数，有爹妈，胎生的。”  
“啊……”沈浩然惊讶的瞪大了眼睛，“那叔叔你在吸血鬼里岂不是还算新生儿？！”  
“闭嘴吃饭！”  
在血族当了三十多年宝宝的高访被人踩住了痛脚。


End file.
